


breaking news

by bumktwt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mingyu is a dog, Mutant Powers, chan is quiet but everyone is constantly in awe because of him, everyone loves Minghao, hyper soonyoung, jeonghan is NOT CHILL, jihoon has really cool powers i swear, joshua deserves the world and probably a vacation, jun is a strong independent woman who dont need no man, seokmin brightens up everyones day, seungcheol leaders well, seungkwan wants to kick while also kiss vernon, superheros!, vernon cant cook, wonwoo is a cutie patootie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumktwt/pseuds/bumktwt
Summary: Welcome to Caratropolis! Population: Millions. Police force: incompetent.A serial arsonist is terrorizing the city, destroying buildings and killing innocent people. The police have no clues on the suspect except for a few letters from the assailant and a picture of a possible suspect. The city is beginning to lose hope, who will rise up and be able to save them?





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking my little story here! so here's some more information that might help you understand the layout of things:
> 
> Floor 1: Mingyu, Minghao, Jun, Seungcheol, Joshua, Vernon, Seungkwan  
> Floor 2: Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Chan 
> 
> Roommates: MM, Wonu Soon, Jihoon, Jeonghan, seokmin chan, jun Joshua seungcheol, Vernon Seungkwan
> 
> If you have any major Q's, leave a comment below!!

**BREAKING NEWS: ORPHANAGE CATCHES ON FIRE.**

AUTHORITIES SUSPECT ARSONIST, "FIREBUG", IS BEHIND THE ATTACK

 

“Geez.” Joshua said to himself as he read the morning newspaper, “they still haven’t caught this guy?”

 

Most of the crew wasn’t up yet, as they had a rather rough encounter the night before. Joshua woke up early no matter what on most days, however. He liked the relaxing quiet of the apartment before the hours of 10:00 am when Mingyu and Jun woke up. Their work was around the clock, but since there were 13 of them, it was less necessary for each to go on every mission. That being said, Joshua always took it upon himself to help out their leader in finding cases. 

 

Speaking of the (very heroic) devil, “What was it this time?”. The leader, Seungcheol, said as he walks into the kitchen and begins making coffee.

 

Joshua put down his tea as the leader hiked up his shirt a bit to scratch at his stomach while yawning. He replied with a grimace, “Orphanage.”

 

Seungcheol looked visibly upset about the answer while he grabbed an apple from the center of the table and sat down beside Joshua to be able to read the paper as well, “Damn. He needs to be stopped.” 

 

To both of their surprise, a very sleepy Chinese boy sauntered into the room with just enough wit left in him to say, “Especially with a name like that”. Minghao was wearing sleep shorts and a large, grey sweatshirt that seemed to swallow him whole. While it is common for the younger to be up this early, Joshua was not expecting the kid this morning as he took a pretty large hit last night with the whole being stabbed by a black mist, picked up and thrown into a brick wall, then tossed into the air by a villain from Detroit thing. They don’t normally take blows like that, especially Minghao, whose big puppy that normally makes sure the Chinese boy comes of battles unscathed was caught up in a struggle against the villain's own demon dogs. After the loud smash rang through the alley way, everyone stopped and watched in slow motion as Minghao’s lifeless body began falling to the floor, except for Mingyu who immediately sprung into action, leaving his own fight to howl and run, shifting half way through to catch the falling boy. Seungcheol, holding off the neglected ghostly dogs, cursed and yelled for Mingyu to take Minghao to base along with the healer, Jeonghan. The shapeshifter returned to original form, carefully throwing the unconscious boy onto his back, trusting Jeonghan, who got on his back behind Minghao, to make sure he wouldn't fall off. The entire team visibly amplified after seeing the teammate and friend that they loved so dearly hurt like he was, eventually forcing Wonwoo to use his power, ultimately ending the fight. 

 

Normally after winning a fight, the team would head out for drinks, or celebrate at home, but instead everyone was shaken up and the only thing on everyone’s mind was to make sure Minghao was okay. When they walked into the house, everything was quiet, until they reached Mingyu and Minghao’s room where the former was pacing outside the door. He looked completely distraught and not once looked up as they all came into view. Seungcheol grabbed onto the puppy’s arm, eventually causing him to look up with tears in his eyes. At that moment, Joshua knew that Mingyu blamed himself for what happened. The shapeshifter is awfully protective over the younger, but the team and Mingyu know deep down that Minghao is more than capable of fending for himself. The Chinese boy knows martial arts along with his agility powers, and he was extremely close to winning the fight, until the villain released a mimicry scream of a loved one, causing most of them to lose balance as they heard their own loved one’s cry through the mouth of the villian. 

 

When Jeonghan came out about 20 minutes later, he found 11 nervous looking boys sitting outside of the shared bedroom. Some were praying, some were leaning on Mingyu, some sipping on coffee (which Jeonghan looked like really needed some of), but all sprung up when they realized that the team doctor came out. He quietly told them that Minghao will be okay, but very sore, and might have a concussion for at least two weeks. Seungkwan, who was holding Vernon’s hand, asked if he was awake, and all heads shot toward Jeonghan again in anticipation mixed with hope, but he told them that “No”, he wasn’t and that “our favorite little fairy will need to have a good night’s rest”. It took awhile for the team to decide that they will see Minghao the next morning and that he will be okay, so they all decided to head to bed. Mingyu, however, stayed behind, as he was roommates with the sleeping boy, so he asked if he was allowed to stay with him that night, still seeming very apprehensive and critical of himself. The healer said, “Of course,” and the puppy let out the huge breath he was holding, “just be careful, okay?”

 

Joshua doesn’t know what Mingyu would have done if Jeonghan said no.  

 

The two men were happy to see their younger friend up and seemingly better than the previous night. Seungcheol smacked Minghao lightly on the arm and laughed, happy that the boy seemed better already, though he probably won’t let him on a mission for a couple of days. “They’re the city police, what do you expect?” He said in response to Joshua.

 

Minghao hummed and made some tea with the rest of the boiling water, sitting next to Joshua. He looked uncomfortable: the seat probably hurting his back, so he leaned on the other’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking a sip of his drink. He had looked so small and delicate that Seungcheol began to realize why Mingyu wanted to protect him to the extent that he did. 

 

Suddenly two voices were heard down the hallway in front of them. They seemed to be bickering, and the moment when one of them exclaimed “I want a divorce” while the other fittingly replied with “We’re not even married?!”, the three at the table knew it was Seungkwan and Vernon. 

 

The two appeared in the dining room, and as soon as the older saw Minghao, he rushed over and started pampering him while asking if he was alright. The Chinese boy seemed uncomfortable, yet accepted the squeezing from Seungkwan as he muttered, “My poor, sweet, cute baby, you’re so strong, aish…” 

Vernon, not the kind to dote, asked Minghao if he had eaten yet, to which the Chinese boy replied that “no one has yet”, so Vernon nodded and said he was going to make pancakes. 

 

It took everyone about five seconds before they all looked at eachother with fear on their faces, and scrambled into the kitchen only to pull the “Human Torch” out of the kitchen as his power has ruined a meal (and a stove) one too many times. 

 

Minghao, who couldn’t bring himself to stand up and run into the kitchen as well, smiled a bit at the scene and said, “I can go wake up Mingyu if you guys are hungry?” 

 

As soon as everyone was about to respond in a chorus of no’s as they didn’t want Minghao to have to walk too much after last night, and because (probably more the reason) they didn’t want the tall, loud puppy awake this early. To the groups chagrin, the man himself walked up behind the Chinese boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his face in his fluffy hair before looking up at the crowd and asking, “What does everyone want?” 

 

Minghao, not startled by the sudden touch as he could probably tell by the footprints that Mingyu was awake and coming from the room behind them, tilted his head back to look at his best friend, letting his grown-out hair flow down. He softly requested pancakes, and everyone agreed (while Vernon huffed), accepting that the noisy man was up for good. 

 

They all gathered around the 7 person table while Joshua wondered what the lower floor was doing at that moment. He guessed sleeping like Jun was currently, but the other’s surprised him often. Sometimes he’d walk downstairs late at night and they’d all be gathered watching a movie, or he’d go to the 1st floor only to find that they all went out shopping for groceries together. The 2nd floor usually just gives a list to Seungcheol or himself, and they usually go to bed at different times. Not to say that the 1st floor is closer than his floor, they just surprise him. Plus, it’s not like the two floors never see eachother, most of the day everyone is downstairs on the main floor hanging out, practicing, etc. 

 

Mingyu finished up his pancakes, bringing with them some syrup, butter, honey, plates and forks to the table. He sat by Minghao and placed a medium sized pancake onto a plate, assembling it the way he knew the other boy liked. He also pulled out a banana claiming that the other needed more nutrients with his breakfast, earning a roll of the eyes accompanied by a small smile from the younger beside him. Everyone dug in and moaned (mostly just Seungkwan) at the delicious breakfast, when Jun finally came in, although not wearing a shirt. 

 

“Ooo pancakes” was all he said before simply grabbing one and biting it. He seemed blissed out for a couple moments, while the entire table sans Minghao and Vernon stared at him in silent disappointment. Luckily Mingyu made a couple extras, so when the man-child reached for another after devouring the first, there was still enough for Seungcheol to bring downstairs for the others like he often did. After Jun had his fill of pancakes, he seemed to finally return to reality. One would think that a man with vampire power would not need to eat as much as he did, but they’d be making a terribly wrong assumption. 

 

The rest of the group began to finish shortly afterward as well. Minghao, only finishing half of his pancake and banana, stood to help clean up, until Jun, who had been watching the younger for the majority of the time after he finished, shot up and ran around the table to take his plate and utensils, forcing Minghao to sit. Joshua and Seungcheol watched the scene and were shocked when they heard a small growl come from Mingyu’s throat as the vampire went out of his way to help Minghao. The Chinese boy shot his head over to the shapeshifter beside him, seemingly in shock as well. He softly scolded him then whispered something else that only the two could hear, causing the puppy to soften. Minghao stroked his hair a bit, until everyone heard a cough at the other end of the table. 

 

Seungkwan, looking around the table while simultaneously rolling his eyes at Mingyu and smiling at Minghao, eventually zoned in on Seungcheol and Joshua with alert, and said “We seem to have a problem”. Then he lifted the phone that he and Vernon were looking at after they finished, only to show a new headline which read:

 

**BREAKING NEWS: ARSONIST IS CAUGHT ON CAMERA**

LOCAL CAPTURES PICTURE OF SUSPECT IN THE SERIAL ARSON CASE

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Iron Man

“Oh shit…”, Seungcheol said slowly, “What the hell?”. 

 

Mingyu made a grabby motion for the phone, but Seungcheol had stolen it first. 

 

Everyone at the table (and Jun who had poked his head out of the kitchen) seemed super concerned, eventually forcing Joshua to take the phone. He took one look and, to everyone’s surprise, started laughing. 

 

“Oh, man, Jihoon's gonna have a field day with this one.” Josh said while laugh wheezing, only to add to the confusion around the table. Minghao took his hand out of Mingyu’s hair and reached over the table, arm stretching past normal human length, grabbing the phone so he and the puppy could see. 

 

Mingyu almost immediately joined in on the laughter, while Minghao rolled his eyes and said, “It’s a terrible picture, Jeonghan-hyung is going to be pissed”. Then, like the reasonable (sometimes), friend he is, he went to Vernon’s contacts and called the older man, who was on the floor below, probably sleeping. 

 

“Hey, did’ya set any fire’s recently?” He joked (ex: sometimes) when the older picked up, then said in all seriousness, “You might want to come up here. Bring my jeans please”. After hanging up and putting the phone down, everyone prepared in their heads how to deal with the dramatic healer, until Mingyu broke the silence.

 

“Why are your pants downstairs?” He tried to whisper, but nonetheless failed. “When did you take off your pants?” Everyone at the table looked at the man like he was the dumbest person on the planet. When it came to Minghao, he kind of was. 

 

Joshua could see Minghao's face grow pink. He looked annoyed and a bit embarrassed as he looked around the room, eventually grabbing the bigger man’s arm and quietly asking, “I think I forgot my glasses in the room, can we go check?” Mingyu obliviously nodded and helped Minghao up, crutching him along the way while the younger hit him on the chest a couple of times (not enough to actually hurt him).

 

“Well we probably won’t be seeing them for a while” Jun judged, having returned to the table in the middle of the whole ordeal. Joshua could never tell why he liked to joke so much with the pair. If he was being honest, Minghao was probably just scolding the idiot and then probably catch up on more sleep. Sure, everyone made fun of Mingyu when he made gushy eyes at Minghao, but they never took it too far, something Jun has done on many occasions. 

 

One time about 5 months prior, Jun decided to go back to China for a couple days to see his younger sister and asked Minghao if he wanted to tag along. The younger was obviously ecstatic as he hadn’t been home in years, and without hesitation he said yes. Seungcheol gave them the okay, and so they booked a flight during Seoul University’s, where Minghao attended, Christmas break. Everyone was planning on also seeing their family then, including Mingyu; however, about a week before their trip, the front door to their warehouse bursted open, hinges breaking as Mingyu walked in growling and fuming like Joshua had never seen him do outside of battles. Everything became clear, though, when a certain Vampire walked in a couple seconds looking smug as hell and a skinny, mullet-haired Minghao in a large sweater came running through after the shapeshifter. Upstairs a door slammed and they all heard in accented Korean (whenever Minghao became nervous, spoke quickly, or was angry he spoke in Chinese or a mixed version of the two languages): “It’s not like that!”. There was some knocking and some more quiet, muffled talking and then the door seemed to open and everything was quiet after that. 

 

Well not everything.

 

“Aren’t they a pair”, The vampire said, now lounging on a couch with some cow’s blood in a wine glass, “but he’s much too  _ needy _ for our dear Hao Hao”

 

Everyone had been listening to what was going on upstairs, stopping whatever they were doing and forgetting about the other Chinese boy who seemed to be the cause of everything. 

 

“What the hell did you do?” Seungcheol didn’t seem too upset, probably more mad that he was going to have to re-hinge the door frame, but it was still his job to be their leader which meant that he had reside over the petty fights between the members. 

 

Junhui took a sip of his drink and everyone watched as he was clearly trying to come up with a way for this whole situation to sound like Mingyu’s fault. “Nothing, really.” He said eventually, “Guess the mut forgot I was taking our Hao Hao to visit my family, something he hasn’t brought himself to do yet”. 

 

Everyone groaned knowing that Jun wasn’t telling the whole story and that he definitely said that just to get a rise out of Mingyu, which he very much received. Joshua wasn’t sure why he did things like this, he never joked about Vernon and Seungkwan or Wonwoo and Soonyoung, but he also adamantly claimed he didn’t have a “crush” on Minghao. 

 

“Whatever, he’ll get over it”, Wonwoo, the closest to Mingyu during Seventeen’s rookie superhero days, said from where he was leaning on the kitchen island watching everything happen. He was drinking what seemed to be tea with plaid sleep pants and a worn-out t-shirt on, while, Soonyoung, his boyfriend, was sitting on the island eating a sandwich next to him. Wonwoo naturally never woke up until around noon, so he was visibly tired, but Soonyoung had been awake for hours helping Seokmin with his power training. 

 

Seokmin’s power was of the more abstract kind. He was able to surround himself with solar energy, making him virtually untouchable. He could release it and “stun” the enemy, which was pretty amazing if you ask Joshua, but he almost always became nauseous after using it meaning he and Jeonghan were usually out of the fight afterward, so he had been training his power to evade that little side effect as much as he could. That’s why, a couple weeks back, Jihoon thought of a way for Soonyoung to use his energy manipulation to convert and manifest so that Seokmin could use that energy to create the solar instead of his own. The two were ecstatic at the idea of having a OP (a battle strategy or “play”) that they could use during fights, so they went hard at work to try and make it happen. So far, it was not working out fully as Soonyoung cannot generate enough energy on his own to equate the sun yet, but they have gotten close a few times with Seokmin only having a small headache afterward, which is progress. 

 

All the team members try to practice daily, sometimes having scheduled times, sometimes locking themselves in the basement for hours after not performing as well as they want during battles. 

 

For example, Chan, who is the youngest of the group, discovered a limitation about his Gravity String: gravity is the weakest of the fundamental forces, meaning that a manipulation like Soonyoung’s could easily overpower his own. At first he became very upset and frustrated, almost threatening to leave the group a couple times screaming, “How am I supposed to be a superhero when my power is outforced by breathing!”. (That's not completely accurate, but it's okay; he's the youngest and very upset.) Everyone became quiet, unaware that their youngest was going through these thoughts alone. 

 

Chan was breathing heavily, face turning a shade of red after about ten second of everyone staring at him with pity, when Seungcheol spoke up and told Chan to come with him to the training room. Chan was stubborn, but followed his leader regardless.

 

Each day they practiced for weeks, no one really knowing what they were doing, but every time the oldest and youngest came back upstairs, Joshua noticed that Chan was becoming more and more confident. 

 

During battles previously, Chan would be able to use gravity sneakily to make objects like a villian's gun becoming very heavy so the user couldn’t lift it; however, a few weeks after Seungcheol and Chan’s training, he reinvented his power. There was a group of underworlders that were reeking havoc on a park in Central City, so they all went out to save the scene. Half of the group went to secure the area: getting the citizens out of harm's way. The other half ran toward the cluster of creatures, when suddenly all the underworlders fell to the ground and seemed to not be able to get up. Most of the group was confused as hell, until off to the right Seungcheol was chuckling and smirking, and that was when Joshua saw Chan kneeling with his hand on the ground with his eyes closed. The underworlders were being pushed down to the ground, so much so that they were almost flat, when, in an instant, a black hole appearing right above the mass of creatures. Chan’s right hand was swirling creating the hole, while his left lifted off the ground then flicked up, shooting the enemy into the blackness. His right hand closed the black hole, and the mission was complete. He stood up, looking honestly really fucking cool, and then everyone in the area was clapping and screaming praises for him. 

 

After that, his power was not used in sneaky OP’s anymore, but instead used as a Main Act (a power that can be used alone or as a final tool to win the fight). 

 

There are five main classes of powers: 

 

  1. Main Act



This power is classified as a power that can be used by solo or group superheros. These powers are usually very powerful and are similar to a bomb. Main Acts are technically supposed to remain as a last resort, as they can be rather destructive, but many users learn how to master the power so that they can manipulate it however they want. Main Acts are known for becoming ill after usage.

 

Seventeen’s Main Acts:  Chan, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Soonyoung. 

 

  1. Hybrid



Hybrid is a special category of power usage. Hybrid are classified as two powers enhancing each other. Constructing and manifesting an Hybrid is difficult and requires a lot of practice. The users have to have complete control over their own power while mentally and physically accepting the other power in the hybrid. Almost all powers can form a hybrid, but it is rare. These are different to OP’s which are just battle strategies. Hybrid’s have to be in complete harmony and balance. 

 

Seventeen’s Hybrids: None 

 

  1. Sidekick



Sidekick’s are the generally smaller powers that, although very useful, cannot win levels 3 and up battles solo. These powers can be used for enhancement, OP’s, level 1-3 battles solo, and daily use. Sidekick’s are not less powerful than their counterparts, but do not have the ability to wipe out an enemy like Main Acts, Hybrids, or SPHs. Sidekicks usually pair up with a SPH or can become part of a hybrid. 

Seventeen’s Sidekicks: Minghao, Seungkwan, Joshua, Jihoon.

 

  1. SPH



SPH stands for Super Powered Hero. These are powers that can be used with solo, group, or pairs. SPH users tend to be the middle between Main Act’s and Sidekicks in terms of power intensity. These powers are usually more physical in action, and generally take the offensive positions in battle strategies. They can sustain more time than a Main Act during a battle until burnout, and have less limitations, but SPH powers tend to be very one dimensional in usage. 

 

Seventeen’s SPHs: Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jun, Vernon

 

  1. Healers



Healers are powers that do not fight in battles; instead, they act defensively and heal hurt allies. Healers work mostly in groups and are almost never found alone. The source of the healing can vary: two healers never having the same way to heal. 

 

Seventeen’s Healers: Jeonghan

  
  
  


Jeonghan who has never (severely) hurt someone in his life, and was somehow now being suspected of arson. 

 

Everyone on the top floor of the house watched in anticipation as the healer almost broke down the door (Seungcheol praying that he won't have to fix another hinge). 

 

“Show me” is all Jeonghan said before Vernon, who had gotten ahold of his phone again handed him the device. 

 

“They didn’t even use a good picture!” He whined, “now everyone in Caratropolis is gonna have the image of me coming out of a fucking CVS in a hoodie!” 

 

Joshua could tell by the looks on everyone’s face that no one in the room pitied him much.

 

“That’s what Minghao said”, Seungkwan offered to the complaining man. Jeonghan; however, did not appreciate the sentiment. 

 

He groaned, so Seungcheol tried to comfort his boyfriend, but the leader was never very good at consoling. He patted the healer on the back and softly said something along the lines of “I think you look great all the time, babe”, but Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

 

“More importantly,”, piped Vernon from the dining table where he, Seungkwan, Jun, and Joshua were still sitting, “what were you doing at CVS last night in a black hoodie buying gasoline, a lighter, and.. uhm.. tampons?”

 

“I had a bad hair day!” Jeonghan whined again. He looked actually upset, which confused Joshua a bit. He knew the healer would be disappointed, but not to this extent. As much as he hated to admit it, there was obviously something Jeonghan was hiding. 

 

Vernon made a what-the-fuck face and reminded Jeonghan, “Um...? Still doesn’t explain the gasoline or lighter?”. Seungkwan snorted at that and snuggled closer to his "friend" to the point where his legs were thrown over the others lap, which just couldn’t be comfortable on the wooden chairs. 

 

At some point, Jeonghan had taken a seat at the table and gave the phone back to its owner.

 

“Well,” he begins, “the gasoline was for the five cars that we have stationed in the garage, Hansol. And the lighter was so I could light my new testosterone scented candle so my bedroom can smell like my boyfriend because you all fucking decided that we should be on separate floors.”  

 

And that shut Vernon up. 

 

“Tampons were for Minghao.” He added offhandedly.

 

No one at the table had a clue what to say; Seungcheol giving his boyfriend an awkward couple pats on the back, Seungkwan reaching for the phone again probably to save the picture from the article, Jun playing with the condiments on the table, Vernon going back and forth between politely watching Jeonghan and giggling at whatever Seungkwan was doing on his phone, and Joshua trying to figure what the fuck to do.

 

Everyone was quiet until Joshua had enough of everyone's silence and spoke up, “So how do we fix this?”


End file.
